Tell Me You Don't Love Me
by storylovexx
Summary: A cute Troypay oneshot. Can't say much with out giving the story away but just read it and tell me what you think.


**Tell Me You Don't Love Me**

**A Troypay Story**

After everything else she had tried, she knew that there was nothing else to do but give up. But she couldn't just give up! She couldn't give _him_ up. Maybe there was something else she could, something that she should've done from the start. Even if this was against all her principles there was nothing left for her to do.

Sharpay sat up, wiped her tears away, and walked out of her dressing room. There was only one thing one her mind right now: Troy Bolton. She had to do one last thing, and if this didn't work than she knew she just had to let him go, no matter how much it hurt her.

Sharpay looked up at the stage and saw Troy there, practicing his lines for the upcoming play. She looked around to make sure no one was there and then started to walk towards the stage. But after 3 steps she stopped. She started to think about what she was about to do. She was about to risk everything; her pride, her reputation, and everything else she had worked for. She didn't want to risk it especially after what had happened just minutes ago.

-----------

_Troy and Sharpay had started working on their lines since they had gotten the lead roles in the new play. And they were actually having a good time._

_Unfortunately, Gabriella didn't feel the same way her jealousy level was way over the top. She hadn't taken her eyes off of them since they started rehearsing. She just didn't trust Sharpay no matter how many times she apologized. _

_"Gabby would you just relax," Taylor told her._

_"How can I relax? I mean this is Sharpay we're talking about. If it would have been any other girl but her-" Gabriella stopped herself. "It just isn't fair! You know one day she's gonna win and she's going to take Troy away from me!"_

_"Do you really believe that?" Taylor sighed as Gabriella shook her head. "You know Troy loves you, you should really trust him."_

_Gabriella opened her mouth to say something, but stopped as soon as she saw Troy take Sharpay's hand. Her jaw was as far down as it could get. She couldn't take it anymore she just...lost it. She stood up with fire in her eyes and walk over to where Sharpay and Troy were rehearsing. She grabbed Sharpay's shoulder and turned her around so they could be face to face._

_Sharpay looked down at her shoulder where Gabriella's hand was and then at Gabriella. She pushed her hand off of her shoulder and gave Gabriella one of her famous death glares. "Apperently someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."_

_"Shut up!!" Gabriella yelled._

_"Excuse me?" Sharpay asked._

_"I'm pretty sure your not deaf Sharpay you heard what I said!" Gabriella told Sharpay._

_"Gabbs why don't you just calm down," Taylor said as she walked over to her._

_"I'm tired of staying quiet Taylor! Some one has to tell Sharpay that she can't always get what she wants!" Gabriella's voice had so much anger in it._

_Sharpay just stared at her. "You know you're making yourself look like an idiot so why don't you just listen to your dear friend Taylor and calm down, before you say something you'll really regret."_

_Taylor grabbed Gabriella's arm so she would back away but Gabriella just pushed her off. "No! The one that needs to back off is you Sharpay!"_

_Troy finally spoke up,"Gabby I think Sharpay's right you need to calm down."_

_"What? You're taking her side?!" Gabriella yelled. By now everyone was quiet and listening to the "conversation"._

_Troy couldn't believe how childish Gabriella was being. "I'm not taking anyone's side I just think you should calm now. There's no reason for you to be acting like this."_

_"No reason? No reason?! Come on Troy! Sharpay has been all over you since we started rehearsing!" Gabriella screamed not caring about what she was saying._

_"Gabby!" Taylor yelled to try to get her to stop._

_"No Taylor! I'm not shutting up! I think it's about time that Sharpay realizes that she can't get Troy!" Gabriella yelled giving Sharpay one of her own icy glares._

_Sharpay finally opened her mouth to say something after being insulted for so long. "What?! Do you realize how ridiculous you're being Gabriella?"_

_Gabriella ignored what Sharpay had just said and kept on talking. "You always find a way to convince us all that your nice and that your over Troy! But then you come up with some stupid scheme to get Troy!" _

_This last statement really hurt Sharpay. Was this really what they thought about her?_

_Gabriella continued with her insults not noticing that the room was now completely sinlent. "But guess what Sharpay? After all the stupid things you do to get Troy, Troy still doesn't want you!"_

_Sharpay was now trying really hard to fight back her tears. She never knew that Gabriella Montez would be the person to make her crack._

_"So when are you gonna give it up? When are you gonna stop messing with our lives?!" Gabriella shouted in Sharpay's face. Now that she was close enough to her, she could see the tears forming in her eyes and was surprised that she didn't feel any guilt for being the one that caused them._

_Sharpay wanted to cry her heart out, but couldn't because she wanted to keep the last bit of dignity she had left. She walked up to Gabriella and stood there for a moment. "I'm not like the girl you just described. So why don't __you__ give it up?" She looked at her and then slapped her before walking away._

_No one rushed over to Gabriella to make sure she was alright they just looked at her and left. Troy gave her a look of disgust. "What happened to the girl I met?" he asked her. Gabriella looked up at him but he didn't wait for a reply, he just walked away._

----------

Sharpay began to cry as she remembered what happened. Troy heard her crying and turned around, he was surprised to see her after what had just happened.

They just stood there staring at each other. Until Troy finally broke the silence. "I'm sorry for what Gabriella said."

"Don't be sorry," Sharpay told him. "You had nothing to do with it."

"I just didn't expect Gabriella to do something like that," Troy said as he walked up to her. "And I don't think she meant to say any of those things and they're not true."

"But they are true..." Sharpay mumbled.

"What?" Troy asked not knowing if he heard her right.

"Gabriella was right Troy," Sharpay said. Troy looked confused and was about to say something when Sharpay started talking again. "I always come up with some plan to get with you and it never works."

"Sharpay, what are you talking about?" Troy finally managed to say.

"Oh come on Troy! You're not that clueless." Sharpay said getting annoyed at how Troy was acting. "You know how much I like you!"

Troy was shocked because Sharpay had just yelled at him. But then he got closer to her. "Listen Sharpay, maybe Gabriella has changed and she isn't the same person anymore but I'm still with her and I don't think I want to leave her."

Sharpay just looked at him and could feel some tears coming. "Fine! If you want to stay with her then do so. But just tell me one thing."

Troy looked at her with confusion and didn't reply.

Sharpay went on, "Tell me you don't love! Tell me you don't feel anything for me and that you're not attracted to me!" She paused for a moment and calmed down. "If you tell me that then I'll back off and I'll just give up."

Troy was surprised to hear her say that and he was just to confused and didn't understand anything. He just looked down.

Since Troy didn't reply, Sharpay didn't think he would say anything. She turned around and started to walk away. As she was getting closer to the door, she heard some footsteps behind her.

"Wait!" Troy said as he ran up to her. "Don't go."

"What?" Sharpay asked.

"I couldn't say any of those things. I can't say that I don't have any feelings for you because I would just be lying." Troy got close to her then leaned in to give her a soft kiss. "I don't want you to leave."

Sharpay was just shocked at everything Troy had just said. She was now crying because she was so happy to know how Troy felt about her. Troy brushed her tears away and leaned in to give her another kiss. Sharpay kissed him back and put her arms around his neck and Troy put his hands around her waist.

Sharpay finally pulled away and gave Troy a small smile. "I love you, Troy."

"I love you, too."


End file.
